Robin's Ride
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: COMPLETE Robin inherits half a million dollars. She travels to Italy as the same innocent 21-year-old,but returns totally changed. How will her co-workers react? What will Amon have to say? And what in the world is Robin going to buy with 500,000?
1. 500,000 Dollars

a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, and researching WHR. Please enjoy.

o0:o0o:0o

Robin's Ride

Chapter One

"_Who'd you fuck to get a check like that?" "Nnniiiccceee!" "That's a lot of zeros!" "That's one big number…look at all those digits!" "It's just a check, big deal."_ Robin was surrounded by all of her co-workers. Dojima was smiling trying to figure out if Robin was a 'player'; Sakaki and Karasuma were in shock; Michael was counting the zeros over and over again with his eyes; and Amon had his hand on her shoulder, just as shocked as everyone else, but wasn't showing it. Robin was holding a letter from her grandfather's lawyer and a copy of the check robin was to receive. The letter had on it part of his will and highlighted was the fallowing…

Robin Sena - Granddaughter - $500,000 - Ms. Sena will only receive this inheritance upon her reaching her twenty-first birthday and upon successfully being employed in a well paying job with benefits and living in her own house/descent apartment. Should these requirements not be met by the time she is twenty-two years of age, her inheritance shall be forfeited over to the country of Italy.

Robin just stared at the letter and the copy of the check, the envelope, which was addressed to her here at the STN-J base, was on the floor at her feet. She had only recently turned twenty-one years old only two days ago, heck, the surprise birthday party decorations were still hanging up around the office. She had a year to travel to Italy, pay her respects to her grandfather's grave, and claim her inheritance. A sudden wave of Dojima's hand in front of her face awoke Robin out of her trance. _"Um…I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Okay boss? Thanks…bye…"_ Robin made her way through her co-workers and headed out the door, not once looking at them, but they watched her, and then looked at each other in confusement.

It was only 2pm; Robin had already eaten lunch at Harry's with her co-workers, so she didn't stop at her all-time favorite dinner on her way home. It was a rainy summer's afternoon, but Robin just walked through the rain without a care, the letter and copy of the check safely inside her dress pocket. When she reached her tenth floor cozy apartment just ten blocks from STN-J, she went inside and changed into some lose clothing and wrapped her hair up in a black towel. Her apartment was very ritzy. Each individual apartment had two floors, a full kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dinning room, and a study room. HQ was paying for her bills and rent for as long as robin needed them to in order to apologize for hunting her.

Robin plopped down on her sofa in her study on her second floor in her black pants, and matching black tank top. She sat on her sofa looking at a picture on the mantle next to the balcony door. The picture was of her as a toddler sitting on her grandfather's shoulders. Next to her grandfather was her nanny, Sister Marry-Elizabeth.. They were all standing in front of the church in Italy that robin was raised in. It was the only photograph she had of any of her known family. She picked up her cell phone and called Amon's house and left a message asking him to come by later.

Around 8pm, there was a buzzing sound coming from her door. Robin ran down the stairs and hit the intercom button, _"Hello?"_ She let go of the button and waited. _"Robin? It's Amon. Can I come up…"_ Robin smiled and buzzed Amon up. After ten minutes, Amon reached the apartment where Robin was waiting in her doorway with her arms crossed and a playful sarcastic smile on her face. _"What took so long?"_ She joked. She knew it always took him a while to reach her floor. Being on the tenth floor, the elevators were reserved for residents only, and Amon hated walking up the ten flights just to see his girl, especially when she requested he stop by.

He stared at her with his famous 'don't-even-start' expression, and then walked over to her. _"Nice of you to ask before taking off…"_ Amon stated. "_Oh but I did ask…"_ said. _"I remember saying 'I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Okay boss?'…"_ Robin smiled a victory smile. _"Lets not wait for an answer…"_ Amon replied. About a year ago, Amon was promoted to boss of STN-J.

"_Now, what's the reason you dragged me up ten flight of stairs tonight?"_ Amon looked down at Robin who was still smiling victoriously. _"I need a few days off and I need a letter from you saying I'm an employee of STN-J and basically …"_ Robin reached inside her pants pockets and pulled out the letter. _"Everything listed in here."_ She handed the letter to Amon who took it and read it over. _Is that all you called be up her for?"_ Amon felt defeated and tired from the long day at work and the long walk up to robin's apartment. _"Yup, thanks a bunch. See you when I return."_ Robin smiled as Amon left.

The following morning, Robin was awoken by her doorman who handed her a not and letter from Amon saying she had full permission to take time off, but not to forget to return home. The letter was what she needed in order to get her inheritance, signed by Amon with his office number below his signature. Robin smiled happily and quickly rushed through her morning routine, packed a small bag, then ran out the door. The doorman called her a cab and Robin was soon on her way off to Italy on a first class flight.

o0:o0o:0o

a/n: Hope you enjoyed it. And no Amon is not out of character. Since the series does not continue after factory, Amon's personality could have changed, we will never know. Please read and review, and stay toned for chapter two.


	2. A Secret

Chapter Two

"_Well Ms Sena, the letter from your boss, the copy of your lease contract, and your valid Japan driver's license is plenty proof enough to hand over your inheritance. I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Sena, your grandfather was a wonderful man."_ Robin shook the lawyer's hand and had the check electronically deposited into her savings account back at Japan's National Bank. She left the lawyer's office rolling her eyes. 'People like that are so full of themselves. Next time, I'll being Dojima along for the ride. She would have had fun with that meeting.' Robin thought to herself.

Robin went to her Grandfather's grave, said a pray, then headed back to the airport to head home. On her way, she spotted a store that had cute outfits in the window. She remembered shopping at this store when she was only thirteen. She was only allowed to buy sweaters and baggy jeans back then but now she decided she would buy some cute outfits. She had her visa card in her wallet and decided to use it to buy about $150 worth of new outfits, a new black trench coat, some silver tinted sunglasses, and a new black leather handbag. She one postcard, and sent them home to Japan, each one addressed to one of her co-workers. The one sent to Nagira saying…

Nagira, I'm leaving Italy in two days. I got my money, bought a few things for me (I sound like Dojima). Do you think you could give me a ride. I should be returning on Thursday afternoon, flight 514 from Rome. Thanks a bunch, Robin

Robin stayed overnight at a small cheep one-room hotel. The next day, She went out and picked up a few magazines to flip through (all in Italian) and came up with the perfect thing to buy with her money. The next day, headed back to Japan. She wore one of her new outfits, which was black mini skirt, white tank top and black unbuttoned tee-shirt. She tired her hair up into a ponytail and wore her new sunglasses with pride. At the airport in Japan, Robin was glad to see the white Cavalier sitting outside, running with the windows up. The license plate read _JUSTICE_ and Robin knew it was Nagira. It was Thursday, and Robin relized Nagira must of recieved her postcard asking for a ride home.

Nagira was standing next to his car leaning on it in his usual fur coat.

"_Nagira!"_ Robin approached him slowly. _"There you are, next time, tell me what flight your taking home. I've been standing here for three hours…and what happened to you?" _Nagira scanned Robin with his eyes. _"Nothing. I just needed a small change, that's all. You know blacks is very hot to wear in the middle of summer."_ Nagira took Robin's bags as Robin got into the car, which had nice AC blowing. _"Thanks for picking me up, I'm glad you got my postcard."_ Robin smiled and looked over at him as he pulled away from the airport. _"No problem, I got the card just this morning."_ He parked his car in front of Robin's place and helped her with her bags. She made some tear and told him all about her trip, leaving out the surprise and all the mushy and fluffy stuff. Around 2pm, Nagira's cell phone rang and it was Hanamura telling him he had a problem at the office. Nagira forgot to call in and take the day off, so he had to fly out the door. Robin watched him drive away from her balcony while waving and when he was out of sight, she started to unpack her things. She put away her new outfits and hung up her new coat next to her old one. She grabbed her cell phone and ran out the door once again.

She stopped on Main Street to buy a personalized key ring and key chain. It was red with her hand engraved in gold script. It was 3" x 2". Robin then continued walking down towards the center of Japan, where the streets were lined with all sorts of car dealerships from all over the world. As she walked through each one, her mind was racing. She kept thinking she should have told Amon about her little plan just so she could have had a man by her side while buying a car. Then she spotted it. The perfect car. It fit her perfectly. It was sporty, not too ritzy, not too boring. It had her written all over it. She approached the dealer and gr4abed the booklet car. She read the booklet, talked to a salesclerk, test droved it, and then filled out the paperwork. She even had it slightly customized slightly. After filling out the registration stuff, Robin was handed her license plate _HelAngl_.

o0:o0o:0o

a/n: R&R. chapter three coming up. The final chapter is almost here! What did robin buy? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Sweet Ride

Chapter Three The next day, Robin awoke to the sound of the buzzing. It was 6am and she was needed in work in only an hour. She ran down stairs and their waiting for her was her new car. She signed the paperwork, held back the jumping and yelling, and then ran back upstairs to get ready for work. When she got out of the shower, there was a message on her phone from Amon, asking her if she needed a ride to work and to call him before 630am. Robin quickly called him back at 629am and told him she didn't need a ride, she was all set and when he asked why she just said she had made other transportation arrangements, and tried not to let him hear the smile in her voice.  
Robin quickly changed into a black mini skirt, and a gray tank top. She wore her usual black high-heeled boots and left her hair down. She put on her silver sunglasses and connected her car key and apartment key to her new key ring.  
Robin packed a few necessities into her new handbag, like her cell phone, lip-gloss, a couple girl things, and finally her black eyeglass case which held her craft-using eyeglasses. She grabbed a few CDs from her CD rack next to her stereo, then out the door, jumped into her car, and drove off. She messed with the CD/FM radio as she drove. It was a nice hot sunny day and she hoped like hell she didn't have to go out on a mission. As she pulled up to STN-J, she pulled out her ID badge and scanned herself into the parking garage. She knew there was an empty space next to Sakaki. Sakaki parked his bike next to the door, and then there was the empty one, then Amon's car, then Dojima's, then Karasuma's. Michael, even though he was free and still worked there, didn't own his own car. It was 656am when Robin pulled into the garage. She flipped on her headlights and drove around the corner and saw all her co-workers just standing next to Amon's car.  
He had just gotten his black mustang back from the detail shop. He'd been driving around in a rental black Toyota for the past month and a half. He had a unique silver design detailed on the side of his car, just to add some flare to it. They were also trying to figure out why Robin didn't need a ride from him. She almost always did. They all turned and looked towards the sound of the echo of a car riding through the garage. All though Robin's car had a very quiet engine, the echo from tires on the sqeeky pavement caught their attention. Then they saw a set of headlights. They watched in amazement as the car pulled up between Amon and Sakaki's vehicles. (Sakaki as pale as ever when he thought hisbike was going to be hit becuase he always parked crooked) Robin shut off her headlights and radio and engine and unbuckled. She lifted her sunglasses to see the aw-stricken faces of her co-workers. "Yes?" Robin said without a smile, which she was rehersing the whole drive over. She scooted up and sat on the top of her seat. Everyone just stared at her and her car. Even Amon was shocked. There it was, Robin's ride.  
A 2005 red Chevy Corvette convertible. Black rag top, CD/FM/AM radio, two door, seating for five, license plate HelAngl, white interior with red flames embroidered into all the seats, and a small ruby hanging down from the rearview mirror in the shape of a flame.  
Robin smiled as all her co-workers just stared. "I take it this is your other transportation arrangements?" Amon asked as he tore his eyes off the car and was now staring at Robin's personal new look. "Yup." Robin smiled. "Like?" She jumped out of the car not using the door, grabbed her handbag and pushed the car alarm button on her keys. The car beeped once and everyone backed away. Sakaki's watch beeped signaling it was 7am and they were all late for work. Robin headed for the door and entered into STN-J. She was soon followed by, Dojima who complimented her on her new car. The others soon came in and got to work around 730am after getting chewed out by Chief Koska for being late.  
For the rest of the day, there were no hunts. Robin and Michael talked about her tip to Italy and everyonce in a while, one of the other's piped in and joined the conversation. Robin just smiled the whole day. She felt complete. She was living the perfect life, and nothing could make it any better, so she thought at that moment.  
o0:o0o:0o a/n: Well? Like? Please R7R. That's it. All done. No more. This story is…complete!  
And please don't steal my idea by changing it around, or having another character get the money, or have Robin get a different car. Also in the review section. Please answer the following poll. Skip a couple lines after your review then write your poll answer please…  
Which do you prefer?  
FORD or CHEVY

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
